


I’m so sorry

by Noltran



Series: Regrets [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Chloe finds out that Dan betrayed Lucifer, Chloe guilty, Dan Espinoza Being an Asshole, Dan betrayed Lucifer, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), John Constantine mess with Timeline, Maze finds out, Multi, Not Beta Read, Post 4x07, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel, Translation, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: It plays in 4x07.Lucifer and Chloe break up. Dan betrays Lucifer and Tiernan's people come. But this time he is shot and later dies from his injuries. Chloe is devastated. Together with Constantine, they travel back in time to save him.Hopefully this time without breaking time
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, John Constantine/Chloe Decker, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Regrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> Lucifer is not mine i just write it for fun.  
> I hope you like it.  
> I hope you don’t find grammar mistakes.  
> English isn’t my first Language.  
> Have fun

The lights of Lux seemed to be illuminating the entire City. The crowd of people who wanted to go into the most popular club of LA was longer than usual if that's even possible. All of them wanted to see the famous Lucifer Morningstar.  
Just like her. Well just that she was here for a completely different reason. She was here to apologize to Lucifer. Lucifer and her had a big fight. Chloe had to admit that in the last time they were arguing a lot. The topic that they were arguing about doesn’t matter, they always came back to his devil face. Today it was about that Lucifer did not stick to the rules.

Flashback  
„Lucifer why don’t you just stick to the rules! This is an active crime scene! You can’t just smoke evidence!”  
„Detective why are you such a spoiler today. In the past it didn’t bother you so much.”  
„It bothers me that you only think of your self never of the victim or even the victim’s family. You just do all of this because of your fun. When it gets boring you disappear!”  
Lucifer took a step to Chloe.  
She winced slightly and took a small step back.  
Lucifer laughed bitterly.  
„Ah. I get it. Im devil right I must be evil.  
You still haven't gotten over it.  
But just for the record you are the one who never think of what you do. How many times did I save your life hm?  
How many times did I told you the truth.How many times you didn’t listen!?  
All I’ve got was as soon as a new man comes into your life you forgot me. You pushed me away I was only secondary.  
But I stayed. I showed you something personal, something I can’t change and then you run away. Still are.”  
With these words he turned around and went.  
„Lucifer wait...”  
But he was already to far.  
Flashback

Chloe walked past the whole line of people straight past the security into the club.  
"Say a prayer, to yourself  
He says, close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get, a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost“

Chloe recognized this song.  
It was one of her favorites.  
Russian Roulette.

“And you can see my heart, beating,  
Now you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger”

He didn’t sing it like Rihanna but it was still very lovely. It has its own personal touch. And when he sang that, this sentence seemed very true to me.  
„I know that I must pass this test”

Maybe all of this was a test? A test from Lucifer father. God. It’s crazy the father of my best friend is God. Her image of God changed a lot. Not so kind and merciful like they say in church but manipulative and arrogant. That’s what Lucifer told her about him. He must know it.

“As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life. I said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no!  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger”

There was a huge applause full of enthusiastic fans. All clapping. Lucifer started to stand up briefly and sat down again.  
"Today I'm giving you another one."  
Everybody was clapping.  
It wasn’t common that he play another Song. Not in the last weeks.  
He began to play.  
She recognized the song immediately.

“ I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot, I did”

This song seemed so familiar to her because Trixie sang it up and down.  
It is impossible by James Arthur.

“And now  
When all is done, there is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,  
Impossible.... “

As soon as she heard the text she knew why Lucifer picked this song.  
It was a message.  
He sang it because he saw her.  
He wanted her to draw attention to his feelings. In the past it was all good. Well before Pierce. Before all that. They were happy together. Then it all turned to shit.  
She had dated Pierce, saw his devil face, ran away and then when Lucifer was trying to forgive her she betrayed him by helping Father Kingsley sending Lucifer to hell. She quit before Kingsley could’ve done damage but the attempt counts.  
Then there was Eve.  
She was so jealous of Eve.  
She had managed to have a relationship with Lucifer. Eve was there only a few days and Chloe wants to throw her out of Lucifer’s life.

Chloe couldn't imagine how painful it must have been for him. But he stayed. And she idiot doesn't notice how her best friend was suffering. She had been so selfish.  
Lucifer had every reason to be mad at her, but he wasn't. He forgave her and she had taken it all for granted, forgot that it wasn't.

“Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts I know I know  
And thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises we'll wear I know I know and now

When all is done there is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead  
Tell them, tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible Impossible Impossible ....”

Chloe was feeling very guilty because what he sang wasn’t wrong.  
First she hurt him so much with Pierce.  
Then as soon as she saw his other Face she reacted in the worst way possible.  
It must have broken his heart.  
Then she'll come back just to break his heart again, which he had laboriously repaired.  
There were tears in her eyes.  
Lucifer the Devil himself had loved her and had done everything for her despite the rejection he had received in his life. He had loved her and what did she? She rejected him as much as his whole family.  
Not only this she betrayed him.  
What kind of friend was she?  
She wasn’t better than his family.  
Chloe felt guilty, very guilty she had to apologize to him.

“ I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Oh, what I hoped would be Impossible Impossible Impossible Impossible. ”

The final tone was followed by a loud applause. Lucifer thanked himself, got up and went in the direction of his elevator.  
Chloe caught him just before he reached the saving elevator.  
She looked him in the eyes. All she saw was pain. She bit her tongue before starting.  
„Lucifer please let’s talk. I just want to apologize.”  
„I don’t wanna year it. Just... just go. “, said he quietly.  
„Lucifer please I .....”  
He turned around.  
„Chloe I don’wanna hear it! What good is it to apologize now. Tomorrow or in a weefor dad’s sake it will happen again! I can’t do this anymore! Okay. It’s over. You’re afraid of me. You always flinch when I touch you. We can't go on like this.”  
She saw a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
„I'm sorry but nothing can be done they made it clear to me more than once.  
Pierce, my devil face Kingsley and Uriel.”,  
in the end he became quiet and sad.  
Chloe didn’t know Uriel and she didn’t know what he had said to Lucifer but she didn't like the direction the conversation seemed to go.  
„I accept it. I was naive. I really thought that someone could really love me. Pfft.  
They all warned me but I didn’want to listen. Now I wish I had.”  
Lucifer was crying. She never saw him cry before.  
„We see us tomorrow if i come at all but don’t get your hopes to high. Eve and I want to do something together tomorrow.”  
That he called her by her name had thrown her a little bit out of the way but only a little bit what came after that she really got out of the way. Lucifer didn't want to .....  
Only now did she realize what this conversation actually means.  
Lucifer want to break up with her. He doesn’t wanna her anymore. He would be tired of it. He said all have warned him. That were probably Amenadiel and Maze.  
Where they right?  
Should she have stayed away from him?  
Now it was too late.  
The next sentence hurt her even more.  
It was final he didn't want to be with her anymore.  
He would rather be with Eve.  
Who can blame him?  
Eve did nothing to abuse his trust.  
Tears ran down her face.  
„Lucifer...”  
But he was long gone.

A man tapped her on the Shoulder.  
He looked well maintained. He wore a polo and a blue hose.  
A somewhat strange style for a Club.  
„ Ah you are the woman about whom he plays so many sad songs. You must have done really something to make him feel so sad. I've known him for a long time.  
I'll give you advice that I've fought hard for myself.  
"Solve your problems quickly. Nobody is there forever, there will be a time when you regret how you used the time you had together.  
Remember my words! ”  
An instant later the man was gone.  
The men in her live all have the ability to disappear quickly.  
She wished she could do this too.  
———————————————————  
She closed the door behind her.  
Trixie was thank god bei Dan.  
Chloe didn’t know how she got to her apartment it was all blurred.  
The only thing that count was what Lucifer said to her.  
He broke up with her.  
She sobbed.it has been like this since he left.  
It was all her fault. She had hurt the person he loved so much that he decided that it is the best if they break up.  
She sobbed again.She only wants to forget and never think about it again.  
In the cupboard was a bottle of vodka from Maze.  
She took a sip.  
It burned in her throat.  
Yes, that was good. She needed the pain, she wanted it.  
She took another one.She wanted to forget everything.  
Wanted to forget Lucifer and that he was with Eve now.  
She took another and then another sip.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked around this place seemed very familiar to her. The loud music the many people the extravagant clothes and a grand piano in the middle of the room.  
She was at Lux. She turned around again. Yes that was Lux. Just what was she doing here?  
And how did she get here?  
The music stopped.  
A piano sounded.  
She looked towards the wing. And froze then there was Lucifer.  
Lucifer started to sing.

“Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play the keep  
Take the gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, I'm moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go”

This is Russian Roulette.  
He had sung the song yesterday.  
She looked closely at Lucifer.  
He was wearing the same thing as yesterday. The black Armani suit combined with the red shirt. Why was he wearing the same thing. Not that he couldn't afford it. No, he was probably just wearing another shirt that looks similar. Yes it has to be. He probably has the same thing several times. She noticed someone come in the door. Which was actually very strange because no guests are let in while Lucifer is playing. It would disturb the playing . The person came right up to her.  
Her breath caught. It was her.  
Chloe was right in front of her.  
She was wearing the same clothes.  
Chloe wanted to go to herself telling her to go so that Lucifer didn't break up with her or at least that Chloe behaved a little differently so that the evening didn't end so badly.  
Why couldn't she move?  
She tried and tried but she couldn't. She was about to panic. Chloe wanted to get out of here, didn't want to see how the evening ended, didn't want to relive this nightmare. Yes, it had to be a nightmare.  
Okay, Chloe just focused on breathing.  
Wake up!  
Wake up!  
Wake up!  
But as much as she focused on waking up, it didn't work. She was forced to relive one of her worst evenings.  
Lucifer was now finished playing the piano.  
He got up and left. She was forced to see Chloe go to Lucifer and talk to him. She couldn't hear anything, she was too far away. But unfortunately that didn't change anything. She knew the conversation. It was the most painful conversation she'd ever had.  
Since she could not hear anything, she concentrated on the facial expressions to how far they are.  
After a while, Lucifer turned and went into his elevator.  
She saw Chloe turn around and be addressed by this man and then walk towards the exit.  
What should she do here now, she's already gone. Lucifer too.  
So she made the best of this situation, she looked closely at her surroundings. The people here were so happy, people danced and laughed everywhere. It seemed that she was the only one who is not dancing around and is not happy. How could she be happy when Lucifer broke up with her and then this moment. One of the worst and most painful moments in her life forced to look again how could she be happy?  
She looked at the people, even if everyone was well-dressed, some were fancier than others. Some had long evening dresses, others had short dresses if not mini skirts, and then there were some that had pretty crazy things that were very similar to a jumpsuit. The only thing that all the people had in common was that they all had fun.  
She listened to the bass of the music.  
That and the dancing people hypnotized her into a content cloud.  
Shots were fired.  
These noises threw her out of the cloud that was around her.  
All people ran out of fear.  
Chloe also wanted to run or at least duck and take cover.  
But nothing worked.  
It seemed to be moving the other way. As much as Chloe tried, she couldn't turn and go to the exit. Chloe was in the elevator now. She didn't know how Lucifer would take it if he came to his apartment now.  
Would he be angry or would he rather apologize? Chloe didn't know, but she was ready for anything. Apparently she couldn't change it anyway.  
Then the doors opened and she hesitated.  
Lucifer lay motionless on the floor in a pool of blood.  
"Lucifer!"  
—————————-L—————————-

It was already 8:30 am Chloe had been awake for 4:32 hours. How could she fall asleep again after a dream like that?  
She took her cell phone and called Dan.  
He answered immediately after the first tone.  
"Hy Chloe is what? Why are you not here yet? Are you sick?"  
"Hy Dan no I'm not sick.  
Is Lucifer there yet? ” Her voice was really hopeful, maybe he was coming.  
"No, he's not here. He took the day off to do something with Eva. Tell me, is everything okay? Normally you know something better than I do?”  
"Oh." she said, trying to hide the disappointment she felt.  
"Okay thanks Dan. I'm doing home office today. ”  
She wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. But luck was not on their side.  
"Chloe sure everything is all right?  
You never do home office. ”  
"Yes Dan everything is fine with me please could you just tell the lieutenant that I'm not coming today.  
Thank you."  
With these words she hung up.  
————————-  
Chloe was on the way to Lucifer.  
She was with Linda earlier, and she managed to convince Chloe to go to Lucifer and apologize. Linda also said that the dream meant nothing. It was normal for people to have nightmares after such an experience. Chloe also had to make sure Lucifer was fine. As always, there was a giant snake in front of the Lux. She went past the security guard into the disco.  
She immediately went to the bar hoping to see a familiar face.  
No, neither Maze nor Lucifer were at the bar. Patrick was there.  
"Patrick where's Maze?"  
"Ah Chloe nice to see you here is a long time ago since I last saw you.  
And to your question Maze is doing something together with Eve.”  
She looked at him confused.  
"I thought Lucifer was doing something with Eve?"  
"Yes, that's the way it should be. Only the boss is in a bad mood like he hasn't been in a long time. He didn't want to do anything with Eve. ”  
Oh had he cared so much about our breakup?  
Maybe there is still hope.  
"Is Lucifer there?"  
"Yes, the boss is up in his penthouse.  
Someone asked about him recently. ”  
"Is Amenadiel still there?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, I don't know this person.  
Dirty blond hair, big, had a brown trench coat on maybe you know him? ”  
"No. But I can get to know him now. ”  
And with that, she turned and went to the elevator.  
That someone who asked about Lucifer was probably his friend.  
What is the devil talking to friends?  
She was so lost in thought that she woke up when a shot was fired.  
And then another.  
Oh my God!!!  
It clapped and it clapped again.  
Chloe pinched herself as hard as she could expect the pain in her arm nothing changed. The slaps didn't help either.  
It all seemed so surreal to her. As if she were still caught in a nightmare.  
But idoesn't't feel like a dream.  
The elevator doors opened.  
"Lucifer?"  
With all her heart she hoped that he was okay.  
"Lucifer?"  
She ran to the penthouse and hesitated.  
There he was. On the floor in a pool of blood. Just like in her dream.  
But ... there was someone else she noticed.  
Someone crouched over him wearing a trench coat.  
Was it he who shot?  
She immediately pulled her gun.  
"Hands up! What have you done?"  
The man looked at her.  
"Luv please I didn't do anything, could you take your bloody gun down?"  
She took a step towards him.  
The gun was still pointed at him.  
"I said hands up!  
Did you fire the shots? ”  
"If you haven't bloody noticed Luv I'm just trying to stop the bleeding, so he doesn't fucking die before the ambulance arrives so that's impossible for me right now!  
Would I help him if I fucking shot ?!  
So now would you finally take this stupid weapon down! ”  
She lowered the gun and ran to Lucifer.  
"Who are you?"  
The man looked at her.  
"My name is John Constantine. I am a friend of Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have the rights from Lucifer or Legends of tomorrow. I m only doing this because i like it.

Chloe and John had been waiting in the waiting room for hours and to make the time go faster Chloe asked  
"How do you know Lucifer?"  
"I'm an exorcist baby, do you know what that is?  
"No."  
“An exorcist, among other things, blocks escaped demons in hell again.  
I have powers. Magic. This energy is related to hell. ”  
She looked at him with her mouth open, pulled herself together and asked:  
"Have you ever been to hell?"  
"Yes, I actually was already, but I know Lucifer from Earth. Lucifer and Maze helped me grab a demon. ”  
"You know who he is, who he really is?  
"Yes, and if you ask them that way.  
"How did you find out?"  
„From the demon they all said their boss would chase me. That bastard didn't lie. In one of my jobs in Atlanta he wanted me dead.We fought he showed me his devil's face I didn't shit in my pants we kept fighting I helped him with something he helped me with something and we become friends of the end of the story. ”  
"Sweetie, what was your name again?”  
"My name is Chloe Decker."  
He laughed  
"Woman you are unique you have bloody made it that the devil falls in love and then you broke his heart nobody has made it since Lucifer's fall.  
"From where ... she stammered.  
"How do you know?"  
"Luv, do you seriously believe Lucifer didn't tell me anything?"  
Before she could say anything again, the door to the waiting room opened.  
"Relatives of Lucifer Morningstar?"  
"This is us. How's he doing, ”  
Chloe shot out.  
"Yes hello my name is Dr. Damian Jones. And you are?"  
“I'm Chloe Decker,” she points to her companion, “he's John Constantine.  
We had been in the lux when it happened.”  
"Oh.  
So far the operation went well.  
Mr. Morningstar made it out of the operation alive. Which, in my opinion, borders on a miracle. As you know, he was hit by two bullets, one hit his chest, grazed his left lung and stopped just millimeters from the aorta. We do not know if the aorta has been damaged in any way. The other bullet hit him in the stomach. Fortunately, this did no greater damage. The only damage she did was the enormous blood loss.  
That is also what worries us the most. We are supplying him with blood right now, but we are afraid that he is already too weak and is still dying from the hemorrhagic shock. ”  
Tears of despair ran down her beautiful face.  
She couldn't believe it.  
"Doctor is he awake?"  
"No. He is heavily sedated. If he survives the next 72 hours, his chances are at least 3 times higher. Then he could wake up. I want to be honest with you the likelihood that he will survive this is very low. I am sorry."  
How high?" John spoke up  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"What is his chance of survival?"  
"Less than 20 I'm sorry."  
,, Doctor can we see him? Sorry, no visitors are allowed at the moment.  
"Can we at least see him from outside?"  
"Of course, Miss Decker. Room 374 in the intensive care unit. ”

LCJ

In the precinct  
Chloe sat at her desk. The computer was on. She wanted to look at John Constantine’s file. She wanted to know what kind of Person he is.  
Ah there he is.   
John Constantine  
36 years old has an older sister mother and father deceased.   
He is part of the new Castle crew.   
The child Astra Logue is missing.  
Strange.  
I was so in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Ella came to me.  
"Chloe what are you doing? Do you have a new case? "  
She looks on the screen.  
"John Constantine. Who is this?"  
"Nobody."  
Only now Ella sees how sad Chloe looks.  
"Chloe, are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Chloe seriously what's going on?"  
Chloe tried not to think about the incident, then her dam would break. But it was too late.  
I was with Lucifer earlier I wanted to apologize and ...... and ..... ”she sobbed.  
Ella looked at her and hugged her. She looked like she could use a hug.  
"Chloe what happened? Did Lucifer do anything? ”  
She shook her head.  
"No, Lucifer was shot. I was just in the hospital. They don't know if he'll survive."  
"Oh my God."  
Ella hugged her again.  
"God probably won't help him." Chloe said more to herself than to Ella.  
"How would you react if you knew someone whose father called him his favorite son but kicked him out when he wanted free will and when he needed him most he would let him down. His family mostly hates him and tried to send him back to the hell he was in. ”  
Ella snorted.  
“I would really punch the father. That's not how you treat your son. Especially when it's his favorite son. And what kind of family is that? That does something that bad to her own brother. So if I got to know this family, they would be a head shorter at least !! ”  
To give her words more expression, she pretended to crush something with her hands.  
Chloe laughed slightly.  
There was no humor in that laugh.  
"We adore them."  
She snorted  
"Literally."  
There was a knock on the door. Dan was outside.  
"Dan what do you want?" She said gruffly.  
More rugged than she intended.  
"Whoa is everything okay here?"  
Chloe took a deep breath. She would like to tell him that her partner is dying. Even though she wanted to, she said something completely different.  
He didn't have to know everything.  
"Yes, everything is fine here. What is?"  
"Tiernan's henchman is in the interrogation room."  
Dan looked at me.  
He was silent.  
"Say Chloe is everything all right?"  
"Yes."  
She wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. Just go on with the case so chloe doesn't have to think about Lucifer all the time. She couldn't bear the thought that Lucifer is going to die after the latest events. She didn't know if he died and then just died or if he went back to hell. And if he went back to hell, she wouldn't know if he could leave hell again. And if he can't leave hell ......  
She pulled herself together and only tried to focus on Tiernan's man.  
Chloe sat in the interrogation room and started.  
“So you are Evan Smirnow and have been working for Tiernan for years. You have often been reported for minor offenses.  
I'm only interested in your last one, tell me about it. And before you tell any lies, you should know that we have Tiernan. ”  
He sighed.  
"It all started when someone broke Julian's back. The relationship between Julian and his father was not very good, but he was still his son.  
So Tiernan really wanted to know who it was to punish him. ”  
"But Julian said that he rolled down a mountain? Isn't that enough to say that nobody broke Julian's back but that it was an accident? ”Chloe interfered.  
"Oh come on you can't seriously believe Julian is now paraplegic just because he accidentally rolled down a mountain.  
So Tiernan didn't believe that he wanted to punish someone but he didn't know who. But then he said to us he knew who it was. He got a tip from a police officer. ”  
Just when Chloe wanted to ask if he knew who that was, Dan came in.  
"Is everything going?"  
"Yes. Now it's getting interesting ."  
"I'm only here to tell you that Ella wants to see you."  
"OK. Thanks Dan. ”  
Dan left the interrogation room.  
Chloe turned to the suspect.  
"So where were we? Oh yes the cop tell them. ”  
"So he said he got a tip and we should punish that person. So we drove to Mr. Morningstar's penthouse. The rest of them know they were there. ”  
She nodded.  
"Keep it up."  
"There is not much more. Tiernan got angry that Morningstar is still breathing and said he had to take matters into his own hands. ”  
She swallowed because she knew how to proceed from there.  
"Let's go back to the police officer. Do you know what he looked like? ”  
"Yes I was there that day I saw someone wearing a dark green shirt and dark pants. He had a short haircut like your colleague. ”  
She paused.  
He couldn't ... He didn't have. OMG he hadn't done that, had he? There was only one way to find out the truth, she needed to speak to him.  
She got up and looked for Dan.  
She didn't have to look long for him.  
He was standing there on the wall and talking to a colleague. She went straight to him grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an interrogation room.  
"Chloe what the hell are you doing?" Dan snapped. Chloe didn't answer that, she just had more important things to clear up."Dan where were you after you told me in the hospital that Lucifer supposedly broke Julien's back?"  
Dan said nothing.  
"Dan! Where have you been?"  
"At Tiernan."  
"And what did you do there?"  
"Yes, what do you think talking to him of course." When he said that, he looked down.  
"Dan please tell me you didn't oh please tell me you didn't." She begged him. She didn't want him to blame Lucifer for his life.  
Dan said nothing.  
"Nah . That’s not happening."  
She couldn't believe it. Dan was never an angel but she never thought he would go that far.  
Chloe ran a hand over her hair.  
"Why did you betray Lucifer?"  
He looks at her.  
"Then you knew that Lucifer broke Julian's back. You knew it. And even though you knew it, you didn't want me to say anything. I was right."  
Chloe couldn't believe what she heard. She pushed him against the wall. She pushed him hard. Dan scolded Chloe, ignoring him.  
"You don't get it, do you? Because of your childish behavior, he's almost dead. ”  
Dan shrugged.  
"I don't care if Tiernan is dead."  
He really couldn't understand why she was so upset. "I don't care if Tiernan is dead."  
He really couldn't understand why she was so upset.  
"You idiot! I don't give a shit how Tiernan is, because of you Lucifer is dying. You killed him. You know I love him and ... and yet you killed him!  
For what? For what?!" Chloe just screamed. A storm had broken out in her, a storm full of emotions. Her grief turned to anger and the other way around.  
"Did you betray him as revenge because you think he is guilty of Charlotte's death which is wrong or in an act of jealousy because I prefer Lucifer to you?"  
She shook Dan violently.  
"Tell me! Tell me!"  
He shook his head.  
"I dont know."  
He really didn't know. Yes, he wanted Lucifer to suffer a bit. He wanted revenge because he was responsible for Charlotte's death. Lucifer knew what she was doing and yet he didn't protect her. He also wanted to make Lucifer suffer because he gets along with Chloe so well, even though he just disappeared once and showed up married two weeks later.  
Or he just left Chloe when Eva came into his life. Chloe had forgiven him for all of this. But she forgave me nothing.  
That's why he wanted to see Lucifer suffer. But did he want to see him die? Was he really that bad to kill someone? Someone he knows would hurt Chloe and the others. Did he really want that?  
No. He just wanted to see him suffering a little, maybe with a black eye but not death. No way death.  
There was a knock.  
Chloe turned her head towards the door. Ella stood there.  
"Sorry for the disturbance but someone wants to speak to you Chloe. He's already sitting at your desk. ”  
With these words she left because she realized that it was not a good time to stay in this room any longer.  
Chloe took a deep breath and turned to Dan.   
"We are not finished yet!"  
———————————————————

She could have guessed that he's here. Who else should it be? Chloe went to her desk.  
"Luv, you're finally here. Come on, let's go to a pub and talk and chill. ”  
"John I can't just go out of here. Did you stay in the hospital? ”  
He nodded.  
"Something particularly happened?"  
He laughed charmingly.  
"I'll only say that when you come with me, honey. Deal?"  
Chloe knew that she didn't need to try to get the information out of him here it wouldn't work.  
So she gave in and let her be persuaded.  
It was definitely not bad to have a whiskey and forget all this. Only for a short time.  
It will be nice.  
—————

Something vibrated. Why did something vibrate?  
While half asleep, she tries to find the source of the troublemaker. After several attempts, she gave up in frustration. She opened her eyes and looked for the source.  
Her phone.  
Who could call her?  
Lucifer.  
And as if a switch had been switched, all the memories came up.  
Lucifer was shot.  
John Constantine.  
Dan's betrayal.  
She shot up and looked at her cell phone.  
Suppressed number.  
She was surprised but accepted the call anyway. Who knows, maybe the call is important.  
"Detective Decker. Who do I talk to?"  
"It’s me luv. John Constantine. ”  
She was startled.  
"Where the hell did you get my number from?"  
He laughed.  
"It's easy as long as you have the right friends. But it doesn't matter.  
I have just come from the hospital and I have bad news that the doctors say that he will not survive this day there is no hope. ”  
Chloe couldn't believe it. Lucifer is practically dead. She started to sob. All this misery is Dan's fault. He and his stupid jealousy!  
But John wasn't done yet.  
"Chloe, luv I want you to listen to me now. The first thing today is calling in sick. Then you come to the remote factory. It's the old GM factory. Come alone.  
Don't tell anyone about it. Be there at 09:35. I have a way to save Lucifer. ”  
With these words he hung up.  
Chloe didn't want to do that at all. It could be a trap. Then nobody would know where she was. But the last sentence gave way to all remaining reason. The last sentence was crucial. He can save Lucifer.  
So she got up and checked out of the bureau. Then she took a shower and stood 2 hours later on the abandoned factory premises and waited for John.  
When she thought of John she thought of Lucifer.  
Of course, he's dying, how could she not think of him?  
When it was 9:35 am Chloe saw John walking towards her. She would never have seen him as a punctual person.  
,,Hi"  
"Are you alone?"  
Great greeting Chloe thought but swallowed this comment.  
"Yes. How are you going to save Lucifer? ”  
He sighed.  
"Hopefully she won't kill me," he said more to himself but Chloe heard it anyway.  
"Who's Killing You?"  
"What? No. Nobody, at least not yet. I'm talking about Sara, she's our captain. ”  
Chloe no longer understood anything.  
"Huh? Captain what the hell are you talking about? Why do you need ..... ”  
Chloe was interrupted by a huge ship. In the place that was previously empty there was now a huge ship. The ship looked very strange. She had never seen this design before.  
"This luv is the Waverider."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is not mine.  
> This is the translation from I’m so sorry in German.

She couldn't shut her mouth in amazement. The Waverider looked like a Star Wars spaceship.  
"John is this a spaceship?"  
He laughed.  
"No, love this is a time ship."  
He saw that she had more questions but before Chloe could ask him he cut her off.  
"Before you say anything else, let’s go inside. I'll freeze my ass."

She still couldn't believe it. It was so surreal she was in a time ship.  
A time ship!  
,, Mr. Constantine I would advise you to not steal the jumpship.  
Oh and I see you brought a visit. Does the captain know? ”  
When Chloe heard a voice, she turned and was shocked when she saw no one. John laughed at this reaction.  
"Gideon, luv you couldn’t say anything to Sara. I promise I won't try to break time. But I need the jump ship. A very good friend of mine and Chloe here is likely to die, and this is undeserved. Just think I'm fighting anachronisms okay? ”  
Silence.  
John was really afraid that Gideon would tell Sara. But it would not have been easy to steal the jump ship. Gideon would have informed Sara and they would have been roasted.  
Bollocks he was getting soft.  
"OK." Gideon broke the silence.  
"But then you have to confess Sara, Ava and the time office.”  
"Thanks luv."  
John took Chloe by the arm and pulled her towards the jump ship. When they were inside, John immediately started the ship.  
Chloe no longer understood anything. A voice that doesn't belong to anyone? John talking to the air? A jump ship? And then he promises not to break time. Is that even possible?!  
"John! Stop! What is this all about  
Can you fly that thing at all? Didn't know you were a pilot.  
How is an escape pod supposed to help us save Lucifer? ”  
"Quiet Chloe. I'll tell you everything right away, but first we have to get out of here. "  
The ship flew up and John relaxed.  
,, This luv is a time ship it can travel through the ages of time.  
We travel back to when Lucifer is still healthy and try to find the sniper.  
Without Sniper, Lucifer will not be shot and if he is not shot, he will not die. ”  
"But why don't we just go in before he gets shot? It's much safer that way. ”  
John sighed.  
"Yes, it is much safe, but we cannot do it this way . I can't go in there because I'm already with Lucifer and you can't go in because you'll be there in a minute. ”  
"That’s a bad idea, we don't even know where the shot come from. Only that he was shot. ”  
"We could use Gideon to help us."

In the meantime in Los Angeles

I want to see you in Ella's laboratory. Immediately! ” Snapped Maze Dan.  
Dan went to her laboratory, startled.  
As soon as he was in the laboratory, she slammed the door shut and pushed him hard back.  
When he was about to complain, she slapped him across the face.  
"Maze! What the fuck?! I didn't do anything! ”  
"No i didn’t do anything ." She spitefully imitated him  
"Someone killed Lucifer."  
"Who?"  
Maze pushed him hard.  
"Yeah who do you think you idiot!"  
He looked at her in alarm.  
"What?! I didn't kill anyone. ”  
Maze couldn't believe that he think she is lying.In a millisecond, she had pulled one of her daggers and held it to Dan's neck. "But you killed him!  
"And I'll make you pay more than once whenever you least expect it."  
"I didn't kill Lucifer, he is injured in the hospital, but he's alive!" Dan said angrily.  
"You probably don't find it bad that he had to go to the hospital. You may find it even better to know that he died of his injuries. " answered Maze an pushed the dagger deeper into his throat. A fine trail of blood formed.  
"I really can't understand why his father gives scumbuckets like you more attention than to his own children . " With that, she threw him on the floor and left.  
He couldn't believe what she said. Lucifer was dead. She was probably right, he didn't think it was bad that Lucifer was in the hospital. He wanted him to suffer. Not only because of Charlotte but also out of jealousy. He knows he screwed it up. He should have focused more on the family than on his career. But now, now he knows. Why can't she give him a second chance? Of course, because of Lucifer. She still loves him and even though he disappeared to Las Vegas came back married! He had never done anything like that. So yes, he wanted to make Lucifer suffer, which is why he had betrayed him. Yes he should suffer but he shouldn't die. Or did he really want to do it subconsciously?  
No, he didn't want to. He shook his head. He wasn't that bad.  
But the woman was right. No matter what he wanted or didn't want, he had killed Lucifer. He must pay for his sins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Lucifer or Legends of tomorrow or Constantine.

For hours they had been analyzing the angles from which the shots were fired. With the help of Gideon, they were able to find out that it was probably just one shooter. Gideon was just about to check if they forgot something.  
Chloe still didn't understand how “Gideon” knew so much. She only knew something like the Siri but compared to Gideon the Siri was nothing. Gideon could do everything and was everywhere. Gideon reminded her of Iron Man's artificial intelligence Jarvis, her daughter's favorite hero.  
"Shit." said John.  
"What is?"  
"We have to hurry, this damn time is already beginning to consolidate."  
Chloe looked at him dumbfounded.  
"And what does that mean?"  
"This love means that we have to move our asses."  
"Mr Constantine, we know too little about the shooter and ..."  
"Gideon, Luv the Legends never know something like that and still it succeeds."  
Chloe didn't understand John. Legends? What's this? The team he was talking about? But who calls his team Legends? Chloe had so many questions, but John didn't give her time to answer them.  
"Gideon take us to downtown Los Angeles May 23, 2017."  
Seconds later, the AI announced: "We have landed. 30 minutes before the attack, that should be enough time. ”  
John got up.  
"Thanks Luv."  
When John saw that Chloe wanted to get up, he said: "Get up slowly otherwise you might fall...."  
Chloe looked up at him.  
"Really?! I think I'm old enough to know how to get up without falling thanks."  
She got up, stumbled, and almost fell if John hadn't caught her.  
"I see it.  
If you hadn't interrupted me I would have warned you about the side effects.  
Come on now"  
They went out and the ship became invisible. Chloe didn't really know what John was going to do. When she asked him, he replied that they would overwhelm the shooter. "Gideon said the shooter is on this building." John points to a building with a perfect view of Lucifer's penthouse. "What if not?"  
She asks John. „We'll fucking hope so. The Legends are always very lucky in that case. ”  
Said and done. They were now on the roof, waiting for the assassin. Chloe looked at the penthouse. There she recognized Lucifer and John sitting at the bar talking. That Lucifer should perish in something so banal. She would like to know what they’re talking.  
John came to her as if he knew what she was thinking. "He's talking about you love. I would like to say only good but that would be a lie. But I can assure you that he said more bad things about himself than about you. ” Chloe looked at him. That should calm her down? It did just the opposite.  
A noise forced Chloe to concentrate on her upcoming task. This was easy. Find the assassins and render them harmless.  
It was 6 minutes until the shot.  
She saw a man in front of him with light hair and a black suit with a blue shirt. She recognized him immediately. It was Tiernan. So now he wanted to take matters into his own hands. She took a photo of him with a sniper in hand.  
Another 4 minutes until the assassination attempt.  
She gave John a hand signal. John sneaked in from the left and Chloe from the right. Tiernan was positioning the sniper. Shortly before she got to him he saw her and was so shocked that his fingers twitched and a shot was fired. Out of the corner of her eye she saw John immobilize him. But that Chloe didn't really care, she looked at Lucifer, hoping that he wouldn't be hit.  
What she saw made her breathe a sigh of relief. Lucifer had apparently only got a graze on the arm.  
"Luv, I'm going to the Lux now and trying to keep you from going to the penthouse so you can take Lucifer to the Waverider okay?"  
"John, this is impossible there's not enough time for that, you need to be able to teleport! ”  
"That's why I have this."  
In his hand he held what looked like a watch. It was black and looked like a rather old-fashioned watch.  
"Aha, and you can teleport with this watch? How does it do it? Does it take your electrons and put you back together on the other site? ”  
He laughed  
,,Luv, you clearly watched too many films. This is a time courier.”  
He pressed a few buttons on the watch and a kind of portal appeared.  
He took off the watch, put something in the watch, and gave it to Chloe.  
"I have to go. Use the time courier to bring Lucifer to the Waverider. Just press the button. I take care of Chloe 2. ”  
With these words, he went through the portal and left her alone on the roof with the prisoner. Chloe looked down at the courier in her hand.  
She pressed the button and a portal opened.  
"Let's go." said more to himself and went through the portal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • neither lucifer nor legends belong to me  
> I apologize for possible grammatical errors.  
> Have fun

Detective, what are we doing here?  
Why did you get me out of my penthouse? I have something to do the man who shot me he must be punished! ”  
"Lucifer calm down first. The man who shot you will get his punishment. We have already tied him up. ”  
Lucifer looked at Chloe.  
"Detective, so bossy. Lucifer likes. ”  
Lucifer looks around.  
Nothing here, there is nothing. It's just a huge empty space. What or who Chloe was waiting for here.  
"Detective, honestly, what are we doing here?"  
Chloe looked up at him.  
"But you're impatient today. We are waiting for your friend John. ”  
Immediately after she finished the sentence, a portal opened.  
When Chloe saw who it was, she said, "Speaking of the Devil ."  
The devil looked a little offended at Chloe.  
"Hey, why am I coming back into the game now?"  
Chloe smiled. She had missed that.  
"Come on, let's go in. I need a drink now."  
Lucifer looked around.  
"Constantine, where to go in?"  
A ship suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
Lucifer looked at the ship in amazement.  
"In here, Mate.  
Nice that there is something else I can surprise you with. Not everyone can surprise an archangel.  
Meet the Waverider. ”  
————————-JCL———————  
John, can you explain to me why Gideon has no body? She would look sexy, surely,” said Lucifer with a mischievous grin.  
"I pretend I didn't hear that, Mr. Morningstar. But to answer your question: I'm an AI from the future and not made to seduce men with my looks. Besides, how do you want to know that I have no body?”   
"You got shot and the only thing you care about is sex? You're really a little devil,” replied John, grinning.  
"A little?" Asked Lucifer, laughing.  
"Sorry to disturb this conversation. I wanted to warn you, Mr. Constantine. Captain Lance has just entered the ship. ”  
————————-JCL———————

Meanwhile on the other side of the time ship.

It was a good day. She was in Star City. There she visited the Arrow cave. To her astonishment, only Oliver and Felicity were there. Both Laurel and Diggle were not there.  
Felicity then invited her to a restaurant. It was nice. To be able to talk so carefree. Just have fun without the story literally flying around your ears.  
As she walked on, she noticed that something was wrong. Her feeling that had saved her often enough warned her. Sarah noticed that she was not alone. There was someone on the ship. Someone who doesn’t belong here.  
All of her instincts got ready to fight when she went into the control room. Someone was sitting on the stairs. A woman with long brown hair. She didn't seem to notice Sara.  
"Hello who are you and how did you get in here?"  
The woman startled, apparently in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Sara.  
She got up and went to Sara.  
"Hy, my name is Chloe Decker. John took me on the ship and who are you?"  
Chloe held out her hand.  
Sara took it.  
"My name is Sara Lance."  
"Ah John told me about them: you are the captain of this .., she turned," ship. "  
Sara smiled.  
,, It is a time ship. You said John brought you here. Does it happen to have anything to do with the jump ship? ”  
"Um yes. John promised Gideon to not break time. Can you do that at all?  
Sara laughed.  
,, Yes you can break time. That's why there are rules, for example that we can never be where our other selfs are. ”  
"That's what John said in Los Angeles."  
"Then at least John learned something from his last fiasco.  
"What did he do?"  
“He has tried to change his own past more than once. That had consequences for us. One time I was killed by a unicorn, another time we were singing dolls. Not a nice experience. ”  
Chloe laughed out loud.  
"A unicorn, not serious!"  
But Sara didn't seem to be joking.  
"Oh sorry I thought that was a joke."  
"Oh, Sara Luv, I see you've already met my new friend Detective Decker," said John, who just came in.  
"Yes, hello John. Did you say detective? ”  
Then Chloe intervened.  
"Yes, I'm a detective at the LAPD."  
"Oh, and how does a detective from LAPD get here and why?"  
"As I said, John brought me here to save a friend of ours."  
Sara turned to John.  
What has he done now?  
Didn't he learn from Desmond?  
,,John?!"  
John held up his hands in defense  
"Sara Luv the timeline is stable, so our friend lives: what's the problem?"  
Sara rolled her eyes.  
"You keep talking about your friend - who is he?"  
„Lucifer Morningstar.”  
„The club owner?” Sara asked  
„yes.”  
„John how do you know him?”  
John didn’t get a chance to reply.  
„Let me guess, you went to Lux drunk too much alcohol and slept with him. I heard he sleeps with fast everything with two legs and two arms.”  
„What?! I would never be so drunk that I would sleep with the bloody devil.”  
"The devil?"   
„Yes, the bloody devil. I thought the name Lucifer Morningstar is hint enough.”  
Sara looked at John.  
„John please tell me you didn’t save an Encore.”  
„Lucifer Morningstar exist since 2011. He has a Club called Lux and is a civilian consultant for the LAPD.   
I have footage of where Mr. Morningstar can be seen. It is the year 1598.”  
interrupted Gideon the conversation.  
„Your Friend Lucifer Morningstar is the Devil,” said Sara slowly.  
"Oh, thats me. The Devil himself.”  
A tall man with short black hair and a black and white three-piece suit came into the room.  
Everyone turned to the man.  
"Lucifer, shouldn't you be in Med Bay?"  
"Detective, I'm here on a time ship. I had to take a look at that. ”  
Sara looked at John first and then at the man.  
"And you should be the devil? Satan, Lucifer, fallen angel ruler of hell? ”  
"Yes. I prefer to be called Lucifer. ”  
Lucifer looked at Sara.  
"What?" Lucifer asked Sara.  
"Nothing, I just thought the devil was burned, has horns and a devil's tail."  
Chloe laughed.  
"That stupid Hollywood! Always doing everything wrong. No, I have no horns and no tail. I'm not a monkey. But if you want to see something crispy, I'll show you. But it's not my fault if you run away and cry like a baby. ”  
Chloe looked at him.  
He didn't really want to do that, did he?  
"Lucifer ..."  
But her request was interrupted by Sara.  
"Nobody makes me cry and since John has been here, I am hardly surprised. I fought against immortal soldiers, defeated demons and sent a unicorn to hell. So try it! ”  
Lucifer looked over at John.  
"Sara has died twice. Believe me Mate, you don't scare her. ”  
Lucifer looked at Sara again.  
"Is that so? Well then."  
Sara saw Lucifer's face disappear and something red burned came. You could see burned meat everywhere. No more hair since he was bald. Something seemed wrong with his eyes. They had something in them that was blazing. It looked like a fire. How could there be a fire in his eyes?  
She only knew that as a phrase and had never dreamed that she would really see it.  
"Wow."  
Lucifer looked at her in astonishment.  
"Is that all you have to say? Wow."  
"It must have hurt. How did you do it? ”  
Before Lucifer replied, he changed his face.  
"There are only 5 big lava pools in hell and I was lucky enough to fall into one."  
"Ouch"  
“Enough with the past. I'll get a drink. Are you coming with mate? ”  
"Sure," he said with a smile and left.  
"You said John brought you here because your friend Lucifer needed help. But you didn't tell me why? ”  
Chloe sighed.  
"He was shot," she said shortly.  
"Aha. What really happened? ”  
"I told you."  
"Chloe don't you think the captain of this ship may know what his ship is used for?"  
Chloe sighed.  
"I'm a detective at LAPD. Lucifer is my partner.”  
„And.....?”  
Chloe sighed: „There was a case where the son of a criminal gang boss, Julian, who disguised his activity with his company, had broken his back to Jacob. When we asked in, he said he fell. My ex Dan, who is also a detective, didn't believe him. He said it was Lucifer. When I denied it, he went to Jacob and betrayed Lucifer. The next day, Lucifer was gunned down in his apartment. ”  
"Two questions: shouldn't the devil be immortal and second, where did John come in?"  
"He is immortal unless he is with me, then not. Second, John was in his penthouse with Lucifer when that happened. ”  
"You too, apparently," Sara replied.  
"Yes me too. I was in the elevator. Lucifer and I broke apart ugly I was there to apologize. ”  
Needless to say that she had a dream of exactly where that happened, right?  
“I heard gunfire and then saw John. When he made it clear to me that he hadn't fired the shots, we drove to the hospital where Lucifer died. ”  
"Let me guess: you jumped into the jumpship and prevented the shot."  
"Yep."  
"Captain Lance, your team is on board."  
"Thanks Gideon."  
She turned back to Chloe.  
"Any questions?"  
"Yes. John told me about you. You don't trust you right away. Why with me  
"Do I do that?" Sara answered.  
"So if you don't, you're allowing me a lot. I'm here in a time ship from the future, talked to your AI, also from the future, and traveled in time. ”  
„ True. Instinct.  
I trust my instinct ".  
So you want to get to know my team? ”  
"With pleasure."  
"Who would have thought that we would get to know the devil?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine.

Chapter 7

Oh, who are you? Sara hadn't mentioned that we were going to have visitors. "  
"Hey, I'm Lucifer Morningstar."  
“Lucifer like the devil? Who gives a child such a name? "  
“Yes, my father can't do a lot. Naming wasn't his thing either. " He took a step to the man who had spoken to him.  
"You are?"  
“I'm Ray Palmer. Actually Raymond Palmer. "  
"Okay Ray." He looked deep into his eyes. "What do you wish for more than anything else in the world?"  
"I ... I wish I could leave something good on ..."  
"Lucifer stop it now!"  
"Oh detective, you're spoiling all the fun. What can I do for being so attractive? "  
Chloe laughed.  
"What was that?" Ray asks, confused.  
"One of my skills." Explains Lucifer.  
A bald man walks in with a beer bottle in his hand.  
"Oh no, not another Briten"  
“I'm not an Englishman if you mean me.  
“You have a British accent, only the trench coat is missing.”  
"Mick!" Sara whispered.  
“Strictly speaking, I'm not British. The English copied my accent and not the other way around. "  
“The English language, the early New English, has been around since 1500 AD. You should be pretty old. " Nate replies.  
"When you are that old, I am ..."  
Suddenly there was a draft. Bright white fluffy something came out of the back of Lucifer.  
They looked like wings.  
"Oh my god, you are an angel."  
Lucifer turned to John angrily.  
"Nothing against you mate don't take it personally."  
"Can I touch it?"  
"What? No. These wings are not toys and my father has nothing to do with them. "  
He turned to Mick.  
"Your sentence wasn't finished yet, what are you?"  
"Hmpf." Mick said shortly before he brought his bottle to his mouth again.  
“Wait a minute, your father is God. How is he?" Ray asked curiously.  
“An arrogant asshole. He never gets off his high horse. "  
"Oh. Never tell the church that. "  
“Sorry for the interruption, but there is a new anachronism.  
June 21, 2018. in Sydney ”  
A newspaper article appears.  
"World Cup game becomes a massacre"  
One of the witnesses said that he addressed the other as Dromos. "  
Dromos doesn't sound like someone in the history books. "  
“It isn't either. Dromos is a damn bastard who doesn't like to follow the rules. "  
"Not only that. I knew I should have gotten rid of it."  
"Is he a demon?"  
“Yes, he's from hell. I don't know but I would like to punish him, are you with me? "


End file.
